1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an input apparatus and an input system, and more particularly to an input circuit and an input system configured to synchronize an input signal at intervals of a predetermined time thereby providing a synchronized result.
2. Related Art
As the operation speed of electronic apparatuses become faster, it becomes difficult to guarantee a margin needed for correctly strobing an input signal. Moreover, if the electronic apparatuses are affected by PVT (Process, Voltage and Temperature) variation, it is difficult to predict a time point of the input signal as well as to guarantee a margin needed for such prediction.